Perfect Enemy
by hitokiri.black
Summary: .Formerly NOOSE.Black Hat Jine has been resurrected,his need for revenge and the blood of the Battousai fresh on his brain. All he needs is bait. And with Hell's help he has found the two most important people in the Rurouni’s life.Now a story!Chap 2 soon


Disclaimer: Your halo's slipping down to choke you now

**Noose**

**Hitokiri.black**

_So glad to see you well, Overcome and completely silent now, With heaven's help, You cast your demons out_

A tall man sauntered down the hard packed but mud caked road, his face hidden by a large bowl shaped black hat. His unseen eyes suddenly flash with anticipation when he sees a small dojo in the distance. Grinning he gathers his long white robes closer around him and quickened his pace. Two swords were at his side and his posture was that of a warrior. With a grin on his face he looked up and saw light leak out of cracks and windows. He gave a satisfied nod and walked closer of the dojo. 'He's got to be here..." He whispered to himself.

"I've been getting bored sitting around waiting for him..."

With a soft whisper of his robes he made his way towards the door, his steps making large foot prints in the mud as he walked, filling up with brown water as soon as his foot left the ground. With a small grin he reached the door and stood in the entrance, his shadow cast long in the room. Looking around the room he looked suddenly disappointed.

"He's not here..." he said softly. But as his eyes fell on a young black haired woman his grin was renewed. "Maybe it won't be a complete waste of time..." he said the grin turning into a sneer and his eyes glinted menacingly.

Upon hearing the sounds of foot steps, she turned and smiled expecting to see the small kind frame of her husband.

He watched as the girl turned to him the sentence she had started to say disappeared from her mouth as she saw the man in front of her.

"Remember me?" he said softly, taking step towards her. Her lavender eyes widened and she struggled to breath. Casting a frightened look at the man then to a sleeping form in the corner, she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"You died..." She said in a horrified whisper and stumbled backwards away from him.

"Kenshin…." Grinning at the girl's sudden reaction he took a step towards her.

"Yes you do remember, don't you?" Taking another step towards her he continued talking. "I died?...really." he said with a sneer. "But then that would make me only a figment of your imagination, right." throwing his head back in a cracking laugh he looked back to the woman in front of him. "I have come to see Battousai, but find his wife and child..." he said glancing to the place where the red-headed boy lay sleeping. Turning back to the woman he smiled at her. "Then you will have to do..."

She shook her head and ran to the child gathering him in her arms and with speed born of pure fear for her son she dashed into one of the other rooms.

The man watched silently a small malevolent smile on his face. With a shrug of his shoulders he followed the fleeing woman through the dojo. He watched as the woman lay to boy down on a soft futon in a small room, and turned back to him. With a fire in her eyes and determination in her stance she rushed at him. He gave a mirthless laugh and stepped out of the door way, the woman zipping past him, somehow sliding it shut behind her. However she continued running, and crashed through the walls to the cold night air. Tilting his head, he watched the girl crash through the thin paper.

"You will leave your child..." he said softly and took a step closer to the room Kenji was in. Watching her run he sighed and made his way back across the room.

"If I can't get the woman…then this pray will do..." he said to himself."It wouldn't matter who I took...I would make the Battousai come out of hiding." a smile of longing crossed his face. "Yes...he would finally be back to his old self." his feet made soft noises as he reached the door of the small room. His robes swaying to a, stop his eyes glinted with anticipation and his black hands slid open the door.

With her breath coming in short gasps, she spared a look behind her, hoping that the killer had followed her. However the street remained empty behind her. She glanced around; looking if he had ran in a different direction, but saw the white clothed shape still in the dojo. Running to the broken wood scrapes she leaned against the wall, her energy born of fear, suddenly fleeing from her. With an angry scream she picked up a stick from the ground and threw it at him with desperation, her legs overspent.

Feeling something hit him in the back he turned towards the disturbance. With a smile he placed a hand on one of his swords.

"The mother returns to the nest to protect her young..." he said and his eyes glinted, a grin still plastered on his face. Noticing her sudden lose of energy his smile grew wider. "The Battousai is sure to come if they are both gone..." he whispered to himself, looking the girl up and down. Glancing back to the young man sleeping in the room then back to the woman, he spoke

"Yes ...He would be back for sure if I had his bitch and brat within my grasp..." The grin plastered on his face grew ever the wider if that was possible, his white teeth glinting in the dim light. "Yes..." he hissed, placing an excited hand over the hilts of his two swords. "Yes...Battousai would have much to be mad about." Turning towards the woman he placed his stunning gaze onto her seeing if she could fall under the same spell as before.

She suddenly froze, her already labored breathing stopping, and her mind raced with despair. There was no Kenshin to save her, he was gone.

Noticing the effect he shook his head with disappointment.

"Only a fool will fall for the same trick twice." he hissed and turned to the boy in the room. With a laugh he walked at the bed and pulled out one of his steel swords. Looking down at the sleeping boy he grinned.

"What a prize...I will finally get what I want..." he whispered. Placing the spell on the sleeping child, just in case he would wake, the hitokiri glanced to the woman behind him. "Would you like to watch, bitch?" he asked with an evil laugh, and moved to the side allowing her to see the boy child. With another laugh he placed the sword parallel to his body, the hilt near his head. "Witness the Battousai's downfall..." he whispered to her and twirled the blade around, slicing the boy in half.

Karou's eyes followed the blade's decent and her heart split with sadness, just as her only sons body did. Feeling she had nothing to live for, she gave a yell and broke the spell, rushing at the man with no thought to her safety.

Jin-e shook his head at the girls rashness, she had no chance at beating him, even when the blood of her son ran down the shimmering length of his blade, and splattered his white clothing.

With a sudden laugh he took his blade and extended it out in front of him, any other effort from his own hands wasn't needed.

She ran herself through all on her own, the katana stabbing into her heart with out resistance. In that instant she died, her eyes fixed on the mangled body of her only son.

Silence echoed around the killer as he stood a satisfied glint in his eyes. Sliding the girl off his sword he took on of her wrists, and gathered the two halves of the boys head in his large hand. Dragging them into the main room, his passage trailed with blood and entrails, he lay them down in a heap directly in front of the dojo door. Clapping his hand together he straightened and surveyed his work.

"A masterpiece…" he whispered to himself. "One that Battousai will never forget…and will make him never again turn away from his true nature." With a nod of satisfaction he sat himself down in a corner, and took out a bottle of sake from his robes. Taking a sip he settled down for the wait, and readied himself for the ultimate battle, between him and the true Battousai.

"This will be a fight to die for…." He whispered softly, never looking from the door until the day Kenshin would return, and his small recently acquired Rurouni halo would choke him to the ground.

_And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
...To the dead_

Fin-

* * *

Not all that long really...but oh well. I got my point across, I think. Anyway, how did you like it? or didn't like it in some cases. Drop a review, praise or flame, it won't matter. ty 


End file.
